1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear sensor apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a linear sensor apparatus for a vehicle, capable of outputting an ON/OFF value due to a magnet member included in a mobile member which linearly moves between a first area and a second area according to driving of a driving system of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As a range of mounting electric components in a vehicle has been expanded, electronic equipment of systems which are mechanically driven has been rapidly performed. According thereto, an input unit which converts an input signal from a driver into electrical signals is urgently needed.
For example, in the case of a brake pedal or an electric steering component, a measuring unit which measures an amount of movement is very significant.
To measure an amount of movement of a system for a vehicle as described above, linear sensors have been previously used, each of which outputs an analog or pulse width modulation (PWM) signal depending on a distance between a magnet and a sensor to measure the amount of movement of the system.
Meanwhile, in the case of the brake pedal or electric steering component, to perfectly receive an input signal of a driver, mechanical offset compensation is necessary. Particularly, in the case of a steering system, it is very important to detect an absolute position with respect to a present steering angle of the wheels. When a certain amount of offset is not properly compensated at a point in time that an electric control unit (ECU) is turned ON, a certain amount of drag occurs in a brake system and remains as a loss and it is impossible to ensure the straight driving of a vehicle.
However, since general linear sensors use a method of converting a magnetic force value output from a magnet into an analog or digital value, an output value may vary depending on an input voltage or a peripheral environment.
Accordingly, it is necessary to overcome the limitations described above.